The Mount Sinai Community Clinical Oncology Program is reapplying for CCOP funding to continue and expand the existent programs in cancer treatment and cancer research. Through Mount Sinai, the clinical investigators have access to research labs, abundant inpatient and outpatient facilities, and sophisticated diagnostic and treatment resources. Presently affiliated with NSABP, CALGB and M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, Mount Sinai has affiliated recently with RTOG. The CCOP investigators have the experience, aptitude and interest to participate with these research bases in the development and implementation of protocols, and submission of data for cancer treatment and control research. Continued funding under the CCOP project will assist in maintaining and expanding the data management resources necessary to complete and submit data in a timely manner. There are three major objectives of the Mount Sinai CCOP: 1. Expansion of patient base - the base of operations has been expanded to the area of Dade, Broward and Palm Beach counties. The service area is very large in population and substantially represented by minorities. The Mount Sinai CCOP will continue to serve an area that is growing in overall population and in residents age 65 and over. Affiliations have been established with Holy Cross Hospital (Fort Lauderdale), Memorial Hospital (Hollywood), the South Florida Radiation Oncology Center and CCRGI. More affiliations are planned. 2. Oncology resources - Mount Sinai is devoting more resources and efforts to cancer. Mount Sinai opened an outpatient cancer center in April, 1989 which resulted in the relocation of all medical oncologists to the Mount Sinai site. This Fall, ground will be broken for a new freestanding outpatient facility. Through its work with VMO and other projects, Mount Sinai continues to demonstrate its commitment to research. Further demonstration of the institution's commitment is the development of an autologous bone marrow transplant service which will begin in 1990. 3. Awareness of protocol availability - CCOP protocols are increasingly being used. Mount Sinai plans to strengthen its protocol accession through continued awareness of protocol availability and through the extension of CCOP influence in the three county area. Mount Sinai has been successful in extending its CCOP protocols to area physicians and institutions which have joined Mount Sinai as affiliates.